


A Revelation & A Rebound

by hchollym



Series: ThunderSpider [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rebound Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Technically Statutory Rape, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: "He once read a saying that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else, and that sounded like a solid plan at the moment."When Peter finds out that Tony and Steve are together, he is heartbroken and finds comfort in alcohol and Thor.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have been lurking around this fandom for a while now, but I'd never gotten up the nerve to post anything. Then, Infinity War broke me, so I needed to write something to distract myself. 
> 
> I'm taking some liberties with timelines and story arcs. The age of consent in New York is 17, and Peter is 16 in this, so if that is an issue for you, then please do not read this.
> 
> I marked this as "Dubious Consent" because Peter has been drinking. 
> 
> For the record, I ship Peter with pretty much anyone, but there is just not enough Peter/Thor stories out there. Someone else write this pairing, please!

Stupid. Hurt. Betrayed. Jealous.

That was how Peter felt at the moment. He had been hopelessly in love with Mr. Stark for a while now, and while he had never deluded himself into thinking that he stood a chance, he wasn’t prepared for _this_. This level of rejection felt too deep to handle. 

And alright, maybe Peter had lost himself in a dream of what could be – stupid, domestic scenarios playing through his head that Tony would probably never want. He dreamt of waking up next to Tony and kissing him softly until the sun was high in the sky; of flying and swinging to the top of the Empire State building and watching the sunset together; of fighting the bad guys side by side and then celebrating their victory privately. 

He dreamt of kissing those lips until he was gasping for air; of Tony being gentle at first, but then opening up and showing him all sorts of filthy and obscene things that would make Peter blush, but he would always try them anyway, because he would do anything for Tony. 

Maybe he had betrayed himself by letting his mind – and heart – get carried away with these fantasies. It was his own fault that this hurt so much. 

Tonight was the first time that Peter had ever met the other Avengers. Everyone was at the compound, including Thor and Captain America. Despite their falling out in Germany, Tony and Steve seemed to have moved passed the incident, and Peter was glad that Mr. Stark seemed so much happier and relaxed now. 

The night was practically a family reunion, and Peter had been buzzing with excitement at the fact that he had been included. Tony kept putting his arm around Peter’s shoulder, pulling him around the room and introducing him as if he were showing him off. It made Peter immensely pleased, despite the fact that Mr. Stark’s arm seemed to be burning a hole through his shirt. 

Mr. Stark had told him not to drink, and Peter had been disappointed that Tony still thought of him as a child, but he had done what he was told and was rewarded with Mr. Stark’s approving smile that made his stomach squirm. He loved meeting the other Avengers, talking animatedly with most of them, but the whole time, Tony stuck to him like glue. Which was why Peter was thrown off when he came back from the bathroom to find Tony gone. He frowned, asking Natasha if she had seen him. 

“He’s probably with Cap,” she said as if she were trying not to laugh. Peter had no idea why that was so funny, but he shrugged it off. He continued his search, briefly stopped by Thor, who tried to start up another conversation, but Peter excused himself. Thor was incredible, to put it mildly, and Peter had enjoyed speaking with him earlier, but he was focused on finding Mr. Stark. 

He wandered through the compound until he heard the low murmur of Tony’s voice. He was in one of the rooms, and his voice was muffled, but the door was open slightly. Peter pushed the door open wider, and his heart dropped.

Of all the things he expected to see, Steve and Tony kissing – _each other_ – was not one. He felt like he was going to be sick, but he couldn’t look away. It was like watching a train wreck and being powerless to stop it. The world seemed to tilt on its axis, and everything seemed so far away. Peter felt like he was watching this on a TV screen, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. It was like a nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. 

When Steve moaned, Peter finally snapped out of his shock long enough to bolt from the room. His head was spinning, and he held onto the wall for support as he headed towards the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before emptying his stomach. He was shaking, and he only realized that he was crying when he felt something wet fall onto his lips.

This wasn’t fair. He knew that sounded childish, but he didn’t care. Peter knew – in his head – that Tony would never return his feelings, but he had always assumed it was because Tony was straight. That had somehow made it easier. Tony wasn’t just rejecting him; he was rejecting his whole gender, which didn’t feel nearly as personal. _This_ felt personal. Tony was interested in men - just not Peter. And Peter couldn’t blame him. How could he ever stand a chance against The Captain America? There was no contest, and that hurt. He felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach. 

He finally stood up, legs wobbly, and splashed cold water on his face. He wanted to run, but that wasn’t really an option. He was in upstate New York, and he was supposed to be staying there for the next month of summer (as part of his “internship”). The only way to get home was to ask Mr. Stark to have someone drive him back. Since that would involve actually talking to Tony and explaining why he wanted to leave, there was no way in hell that Peter was doing that. 

He didn’t think that he would even be able to face him tonight without crying again, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. He didn’t want Tony to see what a pathetic kid he was. He would just have to suck it up and find a way to get through this. He stumbled out to the party in a fog, wanting nothing more than to numb the onslaught of emotions that were coursing through him. 

He eyed the bottles of liquor that lined most of the tables. Mr. Stark had told him not to drink, he reminded himself. _Fuck him_ , his head responded easily. Rationally, Peter knew it wasn't Tony's fault that he wasn't interested in him, but that did nothing to stop the bitterness and anger that washed over Peter in waves. Steve had betrayed Tony – left him – but now it was like nothing had ever happened. 

Peter had been there for Tony the entire time, but it apparently meant nothing to the older man. He was just a distraction for Mr. Stark until Steve came back, and he felt used. His self-hatred was making his head pound. He grabbed a bottle of rum from the table and took a giant swig. He made a face, because the liquid burned his throat and tasted like shit, but he needed to stop feeling like this, because he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

He headed back to his room, practically ignoring Thor’s attempt at talking to him, and barricaded himself inside to drink until he was feeling quite tipsy. His head was fuzzy, and he wasn't nearly as sad anymore. Instead, his attitude had changed into a pissed off and “fuck him” perspective. It was definitely preferable to the grief. He started listing all of the reasons that Mr. Stark sucked to himself, mumbling about how he didn’t need him.

He once read a saying that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else, and that sounded like a solid plan at the moment. His resolve strengthened, he stumbled out of his room and back to the party. The music was blaring, and the room was slightly spinning, but Peter felt good. Thor walked over to him with his arms open in greeting and a wide smile on his face. 

"Ah, Peter, there you are. I was wondering where you had gone off to." He sounded so cheerful, and Peter blinked at him for a moment as his alcohol-muddled mind tried to form a coherent thought.

Thor was a god among men, and by far the most gorgeous man that Peter had ever seen. He wasn’t Peter's normal type - he preferred the more refined, classy look of Mr. Stark to the rugged, beefy look of Thor - but even he could appreciate the man’s appeal. He was almost the complete opposite of Mr. Stark in looks and attitude, and that was exactly what Peter wanted tonight. 

He wanted to forget, and maybe, just maybe, Thor could be the one to help him. They had gotten along quite well earlier, and the god seemed to be seeking out Peter every chance he got. He probably just wanted to get to know the newest Avenger, but Peter hoped he would be willing to _really_ get to know him tonight. 

Thor opened his mouth to speak again, but Peter surged forward and pressed their lips together. Even with his eyes closed, Peter could feel Thor's eyes widened. People were probably staring at them, but Peter couldn't bring himself to care. The combination of alcohol and heartache was giving him a courage that he didn’t normally have. 

However, when Thor didn’t respond after a moment, Peter reluctantly pulled away, refusing to meet the other man’s eyes. _Remind me why I thought this was a good idea again,_ he mused self-deprecatingly. He suddenly realized that Thor might actually kill him, though he supposed that wouldn’t be such a bad thing right now. He wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole anyway. 

Thor grasped his arm, taking Peter by surprise as he pulled the younger boy through the crowd. Peter stumbled to keep up with the man’s purposeful strides, nerves bubbling in stomach. Thor entered a room - his room - and closed the door, rounding on Peter. 

Peter opened his mouth, closing it again just as quickly. He didn’t know what to say. He ran a hand through his hair, finally meeting Thor’s gaze. The other man didn’t look murderous or even angry. Instead, he had a contemplative expression, searching Peter’s face for some sort of answer. Peter inwardly breathed a sigh of relief; he could definitely have responded worse. 

Thor's gaze was intense though, and even with the alcohol in his system, Peter squirmed under the scrutiny. He felt his face redden, and he mumbled out an awkward "sorry” as he tried to figure out a way to escape from the whole situation. Thor blinked, a wide grin spreading across his face again. 

"There is nothing to apologize for!" He boomed happily, and Peter blinked up at him in confusion. What?! Before he could ask what the hell Thor meant by that, the god swooped forward and connected their lips again. Now it was Peter's turn to tense up and freeze. What the hell was happening? Thor was kissing him. This could not be real. Peter must have drank so much that he died of alcohol poisoning, because this was just insane. Why would a god be kissing him? 

Thor evidently noticed Peter's lack of response, because he pulled away with a confused frown. That was when Peter’s mind decided several things: 1. This was the _perfect_ way to forget about Tony Stark, 2. Thor was freaking gorgeous, and Peter could definitely do worse for his first time, 3. Thor was probably going to be disappointed in Peter’s lack of experience, but 4. Peter didn’t really care. 

He was going for it. 

Peter connected their lips once more, both of them finally responding to the kiss at the same time. Peter had no idea what he was doing, and a small part of him worried that he was going to completely humiliate himself, but he did his best to follow Thor’s lead and rely on his instincts. When Thor moaned against his mouth, Peter figured that he either wasn’t doing too badly or Thor was as drunk as he was. 

Thor’s large arms wrapped around Peter and pulled him close. The younger boy gasped when his chest was flush against Thor's incredibly muscular one. Thor was like a work of art – too perfect to be real. Peter felt like he should be looking at him in a museum instead of touching him, but since he was lucky enough to have this opportunity, he was not going to waste it. 

He wanted to taste every inch of Thor’s body; to feel the muscles ripple underneath his hands. He slid his tongue across Thor’s bottom lip, and the god’s mouth parted slightly to allow it entrance. Thor’s tongue was wet and firm, and he tasted of whiskey and earth. Their tongues tasted and explored fervently, as if they were drowning and the other was their only hope of salvation. 

Peter's skin felt warm, his cock twitching as it was pressed against the large bulge in Thor’s pants. He pulled back, acting on an impulse to nibble on Thor’s bottom lip. He was rewarded with another moan from Thor that made his head feel fuzzy with desire. This couldn’t possibly be happening. It was completely surreal. 

Thor’s hands were tight enough on Peter's hips that they would definitely leave a mark tomorrow, but that only served to thrill Peter more. _Good. Let Tony see it,_ his traitorous mind supplied, and he pushed those thoughts aside to focus on the moment. 

_This_ was wonderful. It was intense and mind-blowing, and Peter’s skin felt like it was on fire wherever Thor touched. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Peter wanted – no, _needed_ \- more.

He brought his hands up to Thor's chest, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it down his arms. Thor was less patient, opting instead to rip Peter's shirt in half to get it off, and it was probably the sexiest thing that Peter had ever seen. His hands caressed the muscles in Thor’s chest, and he shivered at the feel of them beneath his hands. Thor really was too gorgeous; it was highly unfair. Peter would love to look even a quarter of the way that Thor did. 

He kissed and licked his way down the man’s chest, tasting the salty and heady flavor of Thor’s skin. It was exhilarating. Thor's hand was on the back of his head, tangled in his hair, and the god's eyes were closed as little pleased sounds escaped his lips. The idea that he could be affecting this man at all was enough to spur Peter on, and he worked his way down to right above Thor’s belt. 

He was on his knees now, and he licked his lips in anticipation and nervousness. His hands shook slightly as he unbuckled the belt, but he hoped it wasn’t obvious. He slowly peeled down the layers of clothes to reveal the largest prick that Peter had ever seen. To be fair, he hadn’t seen many, but Thor’s was bigger than anything he had even seen in porn. 

His eyes widened as fear cut through the haze of his mind. There was no way in hell that he was going to be able to fit that whole thing into - well, anywhere. It would split him in half. He looked up, and Thor's pupils were blown with lust as he watched Peter with hooded eyes. He didn't push the younger boy though, letting him set his own pace, and Peter was grateful for that. 

The alcohol and sheer surprise of the situation must have been short-circuiting his brain, because it was only in that moment that Peter realized that Thor’s cock was completely hard. Thor was hard for _him_. The idea was so ridiculous and thrilling and _wonderful_ that Peter felt a shiver of excitement shoot down his spine. He had no idea how he was going to manage this, but he had to try.

He hesitantly wrapped his hand around the base of Thor's cock. The god sucked in a sharp breath, and Peter took this as encouragement to continue. He kissed the base, working his way up with his tongue as he explored the taste and texture. He buried his nose into the hairs at the base, relishing in the way the man smelled. He moved down to Thor’s balls, taking one into his mouth at a time and lightly sucking, causing Thor to swear loudly. 

His hands were in Peter’s hair again, and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to fuck Peter’s mouth. Peter took the tip of Thor’s cock between his lips, sucking and lapping up the precum that dribbled out of the slit. He slowly took more and more into his mouth, stretching his lips until his jaw was sore. He shouldn’t have been so turned on by having his mouth completely stuffed, but Thor’s penis was hot and heavy, and he couldn’t help the hum of contentment that escaped from his chest and sent vibrations down Thor’s shaft. 

Thor gasped and bucked forward, nearly gagging Peter in the process. Peter pulled back slightly, eyes watering as he refocused his energy on the tip while he wracked his brain for any ideas of what else to do. He recalled seeing one porn video where the guy had slipped his tongue under the foreskin, so Peter did the same, massaging the sensitive glands with his tongue, and Thor moaned loudly. Peter glanced up and was thrilled to see that the other man looked positively wrecked. 

Thor was looking down at him with a dazed, lustful expression on his face, his breathing uneven, and as soon as Peter locked eyes with him, Thor swore loudly, pulling his penis out of Peter's mouth so fast that the younger boy almost had whiplash. Peter barely had a second to process the reaction before cum squirted across his face, coating his cheeks, lips, and chin. 

Thor’s eyes were scrunched closed, his hand gripping the tip of his cock as if he had tried to stop the fluid from coming out with no success. Peter just sat there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, completely stunned, while the sticky liquid dripped down his face. _Well, that was unexpected._

Thor grinned sheepishly at Peter, a light flush on his neck, and Peter was too shocked to do anything but stare. Thor had just cum on his face, obviously a lot quicker than he had intended on finishing. If it was anyone else (aside from Mr. Stark, but that’s beside the point), Peter would have been annoyed as hell, but because it was Thor, he couldn’t help but feel ridiculously turned on. 

His hand palmed at his own hard and aching member inside his pants, biting back a groan, and Thor’s eyes immediately followed the movements of his hand. He stared at Peter for a moment with open desire before finally handing Peter his previously discarded shirt to clean off his face. Peter took it gratefully, wiping off the liquid and biting his lip nervously. He was still insanely horny, but he wasn’t sure if they were done yet. 

Was he supposed to leave now that Thor was satisfied? Or did they keep going until they were both finished? Peter had no idea how these one night stand things worked. He stood up, hovering in indecision until he felt a hand lifting his chin. Thor connected their lips again in a slow and sensual kiss, and Peter felt himself melt into it. It lacked the urgency of their previous kiss, but it was still quite nice. 

Thor reached down for Peter’s belt and began tugging at his pants to pull them down. Peter fumbled and kicked them off, and Thor stepped back to let his eyes roam over Peter’s naked body. Peter felt his cheeks redden, and he looked away, feeling overly self-conscious. He had always been a little unhappy with his body, but it was even worse when he was comparing it to all of the gorgeous Avengers. 

He knew that he was nothing to look at compared to Thor or Steve. _Damn it, don’t think about that right now,_ he reminded himself, trying desperately to erase the mirage of images that flashed before his eyes of Tony and Steve together. The nausea was back, and he tried to focus on the breathtaking man in front of him instead. 

"Beautiful," Thor breathed out, and Peter’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. There was no way that Thor actually found him beautiful, but the other man must have sensed his insecurity, and Peter really did appreciate Thor’s attempt at boosting his confidence. 

Peter moved closer again, pressing their exposed bodies together firmly as Thor wrapped his arms around Peter once more. He grasped the younger boy’s ass, grinding Peter’s erection against his body. Peter gasped, looking up at Thor and swallowing hard. Thor kissed him, hungry and powerful, and Peter may have swooned just a little. 

Peter felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the mattress. He hadn’t even realized that they had been moving. He practically fell backwards, moving up farther on the bed to get comfortable, and Thor covered Peter’s body with his own, bracing himself with his arms on either side so as not to squish the smaller boy below him. He looked into Peter’s eyes, and the sheer intensity of it made Peter’s head spin. He suddenly felt very exposed, and he squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Should, should I turn over?" he asked, hoping it sounded more confident than he felt. Thor shook his head. 

"No. I want to see you," Thor’s low voice rumbled out, and Peter swallowed again. His whole body felt warm from Thor’s heat, but the nerves were gnawing away at his stomach. What if he was horrible in bed? Would Thor hate him? Would he tell everyone else? He knew that he was being dramatic, but he couldn’t help it. It would have been a lot easier if Thor had turned him over so Peter didn’t have to see his face. He took a deep breath to steady himself. 

Thor reached one hand out and a bottle of lube seemed to come flying out of nowhere to land into his hand. Peter blinked. _Well that was convenient._ Thor coated his thick fingers in the liquid, and then gently pushed Peter's legs up so that his knees were pressed against his chest. He felt Thor’s finger circle his hole, and he tensed. Thor stopped, kissing him gently until he relaxed. The other pushed one finger inside and moved it around experimentally. Peter swallowed, scrunching his eyes closed at the intrusion. It was weird; not bad, but certainly strange. 

Thor added another finger, stretching the muscles inside, and Peter was alternating between panting and biting his lip. Even Thor's fingers were huge. How the hell was his prick going to fit? He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Thor used his other hand to wrap around Peter's cock and tug. Peter gasped, all anxiety forgotten. Thor's hand felt amazing - hot and firm as he moved it up and down the shaft. 

When Thor added a third finger, Peter moaned. He was writhing like crazy at the dual stimulation, whimpering like he was in heat. He probably should have been embarrassed, but it felt too good to care. Thor's fingers brushed against something inside him that sent sparks shooting down his spine, and his back arched off the bed as his orgasm washed over him. His seed coated Thor's hands as the heat in his belly finally subsided. 

His eyes fluttered open, and he avoided looking at Thor. This part – when he wasn’t overcome with desire – was awkward, and he wasn’t sure what to do. He could feel his face get hot, and he chewed on his bottom lip. He felt Thor moving, and he finally glanced down to see Thor stroking his own shaft. Peter looked up in surprise and found that Thor’s eyes were locked on him as he spread the precum glistening at his tip down the rest of his cock. Peter felt his breath catch in his throat.

By all rights, Thor should not have been interested in him at all; he was completely out of Peter’s league. Yet no one had ever made him feel as wanted as Thor did. The god looked at him like he was the most important thing in the world, and it was overwhelming and confusing and intoxicating all at the same time. 

Peter felt dizzy, and heat quickly spread through his body once more. He silently thanked his youth and mutant healing for his quick recovery period. Thor coated his shaft with lube and aligned his tip with Peter's hole. Peter sucked in a deep breath, and Thor paused. 

“Are you sure?” he asked gently, and Peter swallowed hard, nodding nervously. 

"Just -" he started, blushing when Thor looked at him intently. He forced himself to continue.

"Just, could you be gentle? I've never done this before,” he admitted, and Thor reeled back in surprise. 

"You've never been with a man before?'" he asked incredulously, and Peter felt himself get even redder, if that was possible. 

"I've never been with anyone before," he confessed, ducking his head to avoid Thor's expression. He didn’t want to see if it changed into one of annoyance or disappointment. Thor was completely still and quiet for a moment, and the silence seemed to creep on for what seemed like hours. Finally, Peter dared to glance back up at Thor, who was looking at Peter with some raw emotion that the younger boy wasn’t even slightly capable of discerning at that moment. 

"Are you sure that you want it to be me?" Thor’s tone was gentle and serious, and Peter couldn’t help but feel like there was more to the question than his words expressed. Truthfully, Peter had always dreamed of his first time being with Tony, but in this moment, that seemed like a distant memory. He wasn’t sure of a lot of things, but he was sure that he wanted to do this. 

"Yes," he whispered, and Thor's eyes seemed to soften even more. 

"I will be gentle. Tell me to stop if it hurts," he instructed, and Peter was touched that he cared.

Thor pressed his tip to Peter's hole again and pushed it inside. Peter had to remind himself to breathe as he was stretched open. Thor entered him slowly, stopping when he was only sheathed about halfway, but Peter already felt so incredibly full. He wasn’t sure that he could take much more of it, to his disappointment, because he could swear that he felt the other man's cock in his stomach, and it was amazing. He was already hard again. 

Thor was breathing deeply as he waited for Peter to adjust to the intrusion, swallowing hard as he refrained himself from fucking Peter into the mattress. Peter took a few calming breaths, squirming his ass a bit to indicate that he was ready for Thor to move. The god wasted no time in pulling out slightly and then snapping back in, and Peter gasped at the sensation, his hands flying up to grasp at Thor’s broad shoulders.

Thor thrust into him gently, but there was still a slight discomfort at being stretched so wide. That pain was quickly overshadowed by pleasure when Thor brushed against that spot inside Peter that made him see stars. Peter’s nails were digging into Thor’s back, his hips stuttering up to meet Thor’s thrusts. He knew that he was making noise – gasps, whimpers, moans – but it sounded distant to his ears. Thor’s hand moved to stroke Peter’s leaking member once more, and Peter’s head fell back with a loud moan. 

He felt like he was on fire, little bolts of lightning shooting through his body. He was torn between wanting to push back against Thor’s cock or push up into his hand, and it was maddening. He was so close, on the verge of exploding, and he was positive that he was going to die from pleasure. He looked up at Thor, and he felt a rush of excitement at the god’s demeanor. 

Thor was breathing heavily, biting his lip so hard that it looked like it was going to bleed, and his entire body was shaking from restraint. He looked like he was close too, and Peter pulled him down into another searing kiss. Thor groaned, his thrusts becoming uneven as he stroked Peter faster, sweeping his thumb over the slit. Peter’s body went stiff as his orgasm was ripped from him, and he cried out Thor’s name against his lips. His hole clenched around the god’s cock, and Thor couldn’t even pull back enough to thrust, instead grinding into Peter as his own seed coated the inside of the boy’s hole. 

They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their high, and Peter felt Thor slip out of him, leaving him feeling strangely empty. Thor moved to lay beside him, but Peter felt too drained to look at him. His bones felt liquefied, and his body was sore but satiated. He felt sleep pulling him under as Thor's hand came around his chest and pulled him closer until he was snuggled up against the god's muscular chest. He smiled in contentment, feeling safe and warm in Thor’s arms.

Thor kissed the top of Peter's head, and Peter nestled even closer. He knew this was only a one night stand and getting attached was a horrible, horrible idea, but he couldn’t help it. When Thor held him like that, he felt _loved_. It was a ridiculous notion, but Peter indulged himself in the feeling. He hadn’t even realized how much he craved this kind of intimacy until that moment. Thor was stroking his hair softly, and Peter quickly fell asleep listening to the lull of the other man’s heartbeat.

He would deal with reality tomorrow, but just for now, he would let himself feel happy.


	2. Thor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's POV of the events so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just a retelling of the first chapter from Thor's perspective, which I wanted to include, because it is quite a bit different from Peter's. 
> 
> I hadn't intended on making this story into multiple chapters, but I think that I will write another chapter or two to explore what happens after this and when the other Avengers find out, if people are still interested. 
> 
> On a side note, thank you guys so much for all of your wonderful comments! It was really awesome to read, and I was blown away by the support. You guys rock :)

Peter Parker was nothing like Thor had expected. Granted, the god had only heard bits and pieces about Spider-Man from Tony and Steve, but it was still enough for Thor to piece together a general picture. He knew that Spider-Man was on the younger side and still rather inexperienced in battle, but he had surmised that he was quite strong and naturally skilled in a fight. He had been right about that part. 

However, Thor also thought that Spider-Man was going to be more like Tony in personality – obstinate and obnoxious (he means that in the nicest way possible) and a bit arrogant. Peter is nothing of the sort. He is sweet and shy and so damn innocent that it is practically unbelievable. 

Thor had also not expected the kid to be so _adorable_. That was really the first word that came to his mind when he met Peter Parker. The doe-eyed boy had soft hair that matched his pale, smooth skin perfectly. His cheeks flushed whenever he was excited, and he would get a shy smile on his face that Thor found absolutely endearing. He looked far more delicate and breakable than Steve and Tony had described, so obviously his looks were deceiving. 

Peter was an enigma, and it intrigued him. Thor wanted to know more about the newest Avenger, and he spent a great deal of time in conversation with him. As it turned out, Peter was quite fantastic and entertaining to talk to. He was obviously smart and eager to learn about new things. 

His eyes lit up when Thor talked about Asgard, wanting to know anything and everything that the god was willing to share, and it felt good to speak about his home with someone. Peter listened intently, hanging on his every word and absorbing them like a sponge, and Thor had to admit that he enjoyed the attention.

He wanted to know about Peter’s life as well, never having spoken with a Midgardian so young. Peter told him of something called the academic decathlon (which seemed rather odd to Thor, but he supposed their customs were just different), and of his home in Queens, including his strange neighbors. It sounded like a fascinating place to live, and when he said as much, Peter had laughed, the sound light and beautiful in a way that seemed to break through the hazy atmosphere of the room. 

Peter spoke of science and technology – things that Thor didn’t understand, but that didn’t matter, because he enjoyed just listening to Peter talk. He spoke with passion and excitement, his eyes lighting up and his body practically vibrating in his seat. It was truly delightful to watch. 

As the night wore on, Thor found himself distracted from all of the other party guests. It wasn’t as if they weren’t good company, because they were; Peter was just better.

Yet every time Thor tried to speak with him, Peter seemed distracted. Thor wasn’t sure what there was at this party that was more interesting than himself, but he supposed this whole atmosphere was new and exciting to Peter. He was disappointed when Peter seemed to leave the party to go to bed, but he knew that they had plenty of time in the coming days to get to know one another more.

The party was rather dull after that, and Thor was about to retire for the night himself when Peter walked back in. He was surprised and delighted that the boy had returned, and Thor couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face as he walked over to greet him. 

“Ah, Peter, there you are. I was wondering where you had gone off to," he said cheerfully, hoping to spend a little more time with his new friend before the night was over. Peter looked at him strangely for a second, and before Thor knew what was happening, he had pressed their lips together in a kiss. 

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. While he had enjoyed their conversation, he had never picked up any indication that Peter was interested in him. Thor knew that there were many people who found him attractive, of course, but few ever dared to make the first move. He was suddenly struck with the thought that this was a joke or dare. It certainly seemed like something Natasha would dare Peter to do. 

Thor wasn’t sure how to proceed, and he did not want to have this conversation in the middle of the party. Not that he cared what any of the other party-goers thought, but he still preferred some privacy when it came to sexual situations. He grasped Peter’s arm and pulled him into his room. 

Now that Peter had kissed him, Thor had to admit that he hoped it wasn’t a dare. He hadn’t thought of Peter in such a way before, but now, images of Peter coming undone below him were flashing through his brain. He could picture those pretty lips swollen from kissing, his cheeks flushed as he neared completion. It was definitely an appealing fantasy.

But first, he had to ensure that this was not Natasha’s (or someone else’s) idea of a joke. He waited for Peter to explain himself, looking at him intensely. His hard stare was usually enough for anyone to confess, and it worked. The boy looked so uncomfortable and nervous, finally murmuring out an awkward “sorry.” _Not a dare then_. Thor was secretly pleased by this, and he grinned. 

"There is nothing to apologize for!" He boomed happily. With that out of the way, they could move on to the more enjoyable parts of the evening. He surged forward and connected their lips again, waiting for Peter to melt into the kiss like most people did. But when Peter didn’t respond at all after a moment, Thor wondered if he had been wrong about the situation after all.

He didn’t think so, but he didn’t always understand the nuances of Midgardians. He pulled back with a confused frown, and suddenly, Peter was kissing him again. He felt like he was going to get whiplash from all this back and forth, but at least this was progress.

He eagerly responded, reveling in the softness of Peter’s lips against his own chapped ones. Peter kissed timidly, almost seeming curious about the whole thing, and Thor was more turned on by that innocence than he thought he would be. 

Peter tasted of peppermint and rum, and it shouldn’t have been so delicious together, but it made Thor’s head spin. He couldn’t resist the moan that escaped his lips. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s lithe frame and pulled him close, feeling a spark of arousal at the sound of the boy’s gasp. His small body seemed to fit perfectly in the grooves of Thor’s chest, as if he was made to be there.

Peter licked his bottom lip to ask for entrance, and Thor was yet again impressed by his boldness. Everyone else always allowed Thor to take the lead, and while he was more than happy to do so, he had to admit that he liked Peter taking control a bit. Peter’s tongue was gentle yet eager as it tangled with his own, and Thor felt breathless from the intensity of it. 

Peter suddenly nibbled on his bottom lip, tugging it lightly, and Thor moaned loudly as his cock twitched in his pants. Peter may be young, but he was clearly not as innocent as Thor originally thought. He hadn’t meant to grip Peter’s hips so tightly, but he loved the way his body felt as it pressed against his own – warm and sensitive; muscles jumping at every small touch. 

Thor explored the soft, pale skin with his calloused hands, reveling in the way that his touch made Peter shiver and little goosebumps appear on his skin. Peter unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, and Thor was ridiculously turned on by the fact that Peter kept making the first move. He couldn’t (or didn’t want to) refrain from ripping the other boy’s shirt off. 

He intended to explore Peter’s body more now that the clothes were finally out of the way, but those plans were quickly forgotten as Peter kissed down his chest. Peter’s mouth and tongue felt like they were on fire, leaving trails of searing skin in their wake. Thor’s heartrate sped up as Peter unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock from the confines of his pants. 

Peter looked up at him in shock and awe, and Thor felt his stomach squirm happily at the expression. Peter’s breath was ghosting against his cock, and he was looking up at Thor with those long eyelashes and pouty lips. Yet there was also a hint of fear in Peter’s eyes, which is why Thor did not urge him on as desperately he wanted to. 

Thor sucked in a sharp breath when Peter’s small yet strong hand wrapped around the base of his cock. His experimental touches and featherlight kisses were driving Thor wild. He wanted to thrust into Peter’s mouth, pushing his cock all the way into that sweet throat and watching as Peter swallowed around it, but Peter still seemed nervous, and Thor decided to proceed with caution – as if approaching a wounded animal that might bolt at any moment. 

Peter surprised him once more (this was becoming a habit) when he took one of Thor’s balls into his mouth and sucked. Thor swore loudly. That was definitely new to him, and it felt fucking amazing. He gripped the back of Peter’s hair, using all of his willpower to not buck forward. 

When Peter finally took the tip of Thor’s cock in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit, Thor thought his body might catch fire. Peter’s mouth was hot, his tongue talented as it licked and happily lapped up the precum that had formed. He hummed, sending vibrations down Thor’s shaft, and the god couldn’t help the way his hips bucked forward. 

Peter gagged a bit, and Thor almost pulled out completely, but then Peter had slipped his tongue under Thor’s foreskin, putting pressure on the glands, and Thor saw stars. He bit his lip to keep from making ridiculous noises that he would be embarrassed about later. He looked down at Peter to see those gorgeous lips stretched around his cock, his mouth stuffed so full, and his bright eyes shining as he looked up at Thor with adoration. 

That was all it took, and Thor lost it. His orgasm took him by surprise, and he grasped the tip of his cock to stop the flow of seed, but it was too late. It squirted all over Peter’s shocked face, and Thor had to admit that it was insanely erotic to see his seed covering the boy’s face. It was almost as if Thor were marking him; claiming him with his scent, and the thought thrilled him on a primal level. 

Peter palmed his own erection through his pants, and Thor’s body felt hot again as his eyes followed the movement. Peter had no idea how irresistible he looked – on his knees, face covered with cum, and biting his lip as he touched himself. If Thor didn’t take a few deep breathes to steady his mind, then he would end up throwing Peter onto the bed and fucking him into the mattress until he couldn’t walk for a week. 

Instead, he handed the boy his shirt to wipe his face off, and Peter stood up, looking entirely unsure. Something inside Thor softened at seeing that expression, and he lifted Peter’s chin up to connect their lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Thor practically sighed in contentment, taking a moment to just enjoy the feel of their mouths pressed together. 

He pulled Peter’s pants and underwear down, finally able to look at his body without the restrictions of clothes. Peter was gorgeous. He was lithe but toned; not as large as Thor, but Thor preferred it that way. His body was unmarred, and Thor had the urge to leave marks all over him for everyone to see. 

"Beautiful," Thor breathed out, noting the way that Peter looked surprised. He would have to look into that later. Thor honestly wasn’t sure that he had ever been _this_ attracted to someone. Peter pressed their bodies together firmly, and Thor couldn’t resist grabbing his ass (which was glorious) and grinding Peter’s erection against his body in a way that made his own prick harden again. He guided them over to the mattress, carefully covering Peter’s body with his own as they lay down.

"Should, should I turn over?" Peter asked, and Thor instantly shook his head. As wonderful as Peter’s ass was, Thor wanted to see his face as they lay together; he had a delightfully expressive face. Thor wanted to see how Peter responded to every movement or touch; to see when his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. He wanted to memorize every expression and noise. 

"No. I want to see you," he confessed. Peter blushed at that, and Thor just wanted to be inside him _now_. He reached one hand out, and a bottle of lube flew into it. He coated his thick fingers with the liquid, and then gently pushed Peter's legs up so that his knees were pressed against his chest. 

Even his hole was fucking gorgeous, and Thor felt his cock twitch again as a bead of precum dribbled from his slit. Thor circled the pink, puckered skin with his finger, and Peter tensed. Thor stopped, not wanting Peter to be anxious, and kissed him gently until he relaxed. He pushed one finger inside and moved it around experimentally, watching Peter for any sign of discomfort, though he showed none. 

It was so tight and hot around his finger that Thor’s body felt warm all over from the thought of pushing his cock inside that hole. He added another finger, stretching the muscles inside, and Peter was alternating between panting and biting his lip. Peter had no idea how sexy he looked like that, and Thor’s breathing grew faster. He used his other hand to wrap around Peter's cock and stroke, relishing in the way it felt between his palms. 

When Thor added a third finger, Peter moaned. He was writhing like crazy, whimpering like he was in heat, and Thor was losing his last bits of self-control. Peter’s back arched off the bed, his eyes scrunched closed and his mouth open in a silent ‘o’ as his seed squirted all over Thor’s hand. Thor practically growled, touching himself fervently as he used Peter’s own seed to moisten his cock. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube, mixing it with Peter’s cum on his shaft and aligning his tip with Peter’s hole. _Finally_. His head was spinning, and he thought he might explode if he wasn’t inside this boy soon. He had no idea why Peter was affecting him so much; he had never felt this out of control from need with anyone before, but he was beyond caring or thinking at that point. 

As he was about to press inside, Peter sucked in a deep breath, and Thor paused at the nervous expression on his face.

“Are you sure?” he asked gently. As much as he was practically dying for this, he certainly would never force Peter. He was almost positive that Peter wanted this too, but it was better to be sure. Peter swallowed hard and nodded.

"Just -" he started and blushed. Thor looked at him intently, wanting to make sure that he didn’t do anything that Peter did not wish for him to do. 

"Just, could you be gentle? I've never done this before,” he admitted, and Thor reeled back in surprise. Surely Peter had been with a man before? The boy had seemed a bit inexperienced, but he certainly seemed to know what he was doing at other times, so Thor had just assumed that his fumbling was because he was nervous about sleeping with a god. 

"You've never been with a man before?'" he asked incredulously. 

"I've never been with anyone before," Peter confessed, and Thor froze in shock. A virgin? He wasn’t sure that he had ever been with a virgin. Even when he was a virgin, his first time had been with someone much more experienced. Thor couldn’t help but feel like this was a gift, unwrapped and presented eagerly below him. 

The thought of being someone’s first – and only – was intoxicating, and Thor’s heart was hammering in his chest. This was something he never realized that he wanted, but now that it was out there, he wanted it so badly that it almost hurt. 

"Are you sure that you want it to be me?" he forced himself to ask, hoping that Peter did not change his mind. 

"Yes," Peter whispered, and Thor's chest felt warm with a mixture of fondness and arousal. 

"I will be gentle. Tell me to stop if it hurts," he told him. He pressed his tip to Peter's hole again and pushed inside. Peter was unbearably hot and tight, just as he had been around Thor’s fingers, but it was so much more intense with his cock.

Thor had to focus on his breathing so he didn’t bury his cock all the way inside. Instead, he was true to his word and pushed into Peter slowly and gently. When he was about halfway inside, he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to fit anymore in – at least, not this time. That would have to wait until Peter had adjusted to his size more.

Peter squirmed to indicate that he was ready, and Thor didn’t waste any more time before pulling out and then snapping back in. Peter’s nails were raking along his back, and the noises that he was making were enough to push Thor close to the edge. He stroked Peter once more, loving the way that the boy’s head fell back in pleasure. Peter’s hole was fluttering around his cock, and Thor felt his breathing get ragged. He was already so close, but he didn’t want to let go yet. He _needed_ Peter to finish first; to watch Peter come undone for _him_. 

Peter pulled him down into another searing kiss, and Thor felt like he was losing it again just as he had earlier. His thrusts became uneven, and he desperately stroked Peter faster, silently willing the boy to finish because Thor wasn’t going to last much longer. When Peter came, he cried out Thor’s name as his hole clenched around the god’s cock. Thor’s vision went black as he grinded into Peter, and his orgasm was ripped from him with such intensity that he felt light-headed. 

As he tried to regulate his breathing once more, he slipped out of Peter’s hole reluctantly, moving to lay beside him. Peter’s eyes were closed, and he looked rather out of it. Thor chuckled lightly to himself, placing his arm around Peter and pulling him closer until he was snuggled up against Thor’s chest. 

Yet again, Thor was struck by how perfectly their bodies fit together. He felt Peter smile against his skin, and his heart stuttered in his chest. He didn’t understand this overwhelming affection that he felt. He had only met Peter earlier that night, but the connection they had was already strong and undeniable. It was throwing him off. He kissed the top of Peter’s head, and Peter nestled even closer. 

Thor didn’t understand why this felt so comfortable; so _right_. It made a part of him feel wary; he had learned a long time ago that if something seems too good to be true, then it probably is. He knew that this could possibly (and maybe even probably) end in disaster, but at this moment in time, he didn’t really care. Peter was sleeping comfortably in his arms, and his breathing was lulling Thor to sleep. 

He would deal with reality tomorrow, but just for now, he would let himself feel happy.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony and Steve walk in on Thor and Peter, things get ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite a bit different from the last two. It shows some of Peter and Thor’s perspectives, but it also has a large focus on their interaction with other characters (as opposed to just each other). 
> 
> I will warn you: there is discussion about underage sex, so please be aware that while it is defended in this story (for this particular situation), I am in no way condoning it in real life.
> 
> Also, I just had to put Natasha/Bruce in here, because they are adorable together. 
> 
> I really debated on whether or not to post this chapter, so hopefully it won’t be too disappointing.

Thor awoke to the feeling of someone snuggled in his arms. Peter had his face pressed against Thor’s chest, his small but toned legs tangled with the god’s more muscular ones. Thor smiled sleepily as he held Peter a little tighter, kissing the top of his head. 

The action caused Peter to stir, and while he wasn’t hung-over thanks to his mutant genes, he was definitely groggy, and he resisted waking up. He was so comfortable pressed against Thor, and – _shit_. His eyes shot open, pulling back in panic to look at his companion. It felt like a lightning bolt had hit his heart, sending it into overdrive and chasing away any remaining exhaustion that he felt. 

_Oh god. I had sex with Thor last night._ His mind was racing with a million questions. How drunk was Thor? Would he regret it? Would he decide to avoid it and never speak of it again? Or worse, would he be angry? He cautiously met Thor’s gaze and breathed a sigh of relief at the relaxed smile on the god’s face. It was comforting to know that he wasn’t going to have to run for his life away from a vengeful god first thing in the morning.

“Did you sleep well, Peter?” Thor asked, and Peter was struck by how thoughtful the other man sounded. He had heard a lot about Thor from Tony, and while Tony considered the god a friend, he had always described Thor in a way that made Peter assume he was borderline insensitive and cocky – almost to the point of narcissism. Yet this Thor didn’t seem anything like that. He was starting to doubt a lot of things that Tony told him, but he shook those thoughts from his head. 

“Yes, I did actually,” Peter admitted. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol, the mind-blowing sex, or the arms wrapped protectively around him, but Peter had slept better than he had in years. Thor’s grin widened at his answer, and he kissed Peter gently. 

Peter felt his heart stutter in his chest. Last night was one thing – alcohol and parties tended to lead to the bedroom – but now Thor was kissing him without either of those influences. Thor was kissing him because he actually _wanted_ to kiss Peter. The idea sent a spark of excitement and arousal through his body. 

Despite his growing hardness, their kiss was slow and languid as they took their time relaxing and enjoying the feel of their lips connected. Thor’s hands were idly rubbing up and down Peter’s back, and Peter was shocked by how comfortable the whole situation was. He had always heard about the awkward “morning after” but this was nice. 

Peter felt something press against his leg, and he looked down, eyes widening when he realized that it was Thor’s erection. Thor was rubbing it against his leg lightly, precum making them both sticky. Peter bit back a groan, his kiss turning more fervid, and Thor eagerly matched his enthusiasm. The god moved his body so that their cocks were on the same level and pressed the hard shafts against one another. Peter moaned, his eyes hooded with lust as he turned to kiss Thor’s neck. He bit and sucked at the tan skin there, enjoying the way he could feel Thor’s moan as is reverberated in his throat. 

Thor used his large hand to wrap around both their pricks, stroking them in unison. Peter gasped, bucking his hips forward into the firm grasp. Peter could feel Thor’s heavy cock pressed against his own, the delicious friction causing him to make breathy little moans that had Thor’s head reeling. Peter kissed up Thor’s neck to his ear, and Thor titled his head to give Peter better access. Peter nibbled on the lobe before licking inside and blowing lightly on the wet spot. 

Thor shivered, his breathing uneven as he felt the ache of desire pool in his belly. He kissed Peter’s neck hungrily, biting and licking and sucking until he was positive that he would leave a mark. He felt a sharp spike of arousal when he saw the red blotch on Peter’s skin; a claim by Thor for all to see. Peter was whimpering now, his hips rolling forward to match Thor’s strokes as his own hands grasped Thor’s arms firmly. His grip was tight, which made Thor’s cock twitch. The fact that this small hero was so strong was a huge turn on for the god of thunder. He was thrilled by the idea that Peter was almost his equal. 

They kissed again, only breaking apart when they were desperate for air. Thor placed his forehead against Peter’s so that their faces were close together, breathing in the same air. They were both so close. Thor wanted to see Peter lose control again; to come undone for _him_. He remembered what sent Peter over the edge the night before, and he repeated the action, swiping his thumb over the tip of Peter’s cock. Sure enough, Peter gasped, back arching off the bed as his seed shot out. His grip on Thor’s arms was tight enough to leave bruises, and his mouth was open in a silent cry. His eyes were scrunched closed and his face flushed, and that sight alone was enough to send Thor over the edge. He swore, his own release shaking through him like an earthquake. 

They were both breathing heavily, looking at one another with dilated eyes that were glassy from their pleasure. Thor kissed him once more, loving the way that they could alternate from passionate and frenzied to suddenly slow and sensual. The back and forth was making his head spin, but in the best way possible. Peter loved it too; how Thor could take him so high and then bring him back down gently. It was addicting. 

They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn’t hear the door open until an angry voice cut through the atmosphere: “What the hell is going on?” They both froze, turning to look at the door where Tony and Steve were standing. Steve looked shock, mouth open wide and eyes bulging. Tony, on the other hand, looked absolutely livid. Peter swallowed at the look, instantly feeling small. Yet a tiny (delusional) part of him couldn’t help but feel a sliver of hope that maybe Tony was jealous. It was stupid, but Peter couldn’t stop his brain from going there; he had never been good at controlling his emotions. Thor recovered from the intrusion first. 

“We are enjoying some private time,” he retorted simply. He seemed completely unbothered by the fact that Captain America and Iron Man had just walked in on him - naked and in bed - with Spider-Man (whose was, in fact, still underage). Peter had to give it to him; Thor had guts. Tony’s expression turned murderous, his eyes narrowing. 

“Peter, put some clothes on. You’re leaving,” he said in a clipped tone. Peter spluttered. Leaving? Was he going home? But he wanted to stay.

“Umm, what?” he asked dumbly. Tony gave him a look that said that this was not up for debate.

“In fact, both of you put your clothes on, and we will discuss this in the living room,” he continued. Tony’s voice held barely repressed fury, and even Thor decided not to argue with him, though he did shoot Tony a very annoyed look. Peter hesitated on the bed. His clothes were on the floor, and he was naked and sticky. He _really_ did not want to stand up in front of Tony at this point.

“Can you, umm, can we meet you out there?” he asked hesitantly. Tony’s eyes flashed, his jaw hardening, but he nodded. 

“3 minutes,” he order, turning and walking away. He grabbed Steve’s arm (who was still gaping at them) and pulled him out, slamming the door behind them. Peter sighed. 

“Well, this is not going to be fun,” he grumbled, but Thor merely shrugged nonchalantly. 

“What we do is not Tony’s business,” he stated. Peter’s eyebrows raised towards his hairline, and he scoffed. 

“Yea, but when has that ever stopped him?” he responded, a hint of bitterness tainting his words. Thor gave him a searching look, as if Peter was a puzzle that he wanted to figure out, and Peter felt himself go red, heat spreading through his neck and face from the attention. 

Thor was confused. Peter and Tony had seemed so close the night before. Why was Peter now speaking so coldly about the Iron Man? Peter’s face wasn’t giving away much, but there was a hint a guilt in his expression that Thor did not like one bit. He felt a rock settle in his stomach as they finished getting dressed in silence. 

As they walked out to the living room, Peter felt like he was marching straight to his doom. Tony was standing there with his arms crossed, still fuming. Steve was hovering nearby, looking torn between anger and concern. Thor plopped down comfortably on the couch, and Peter sat beside him, trying to be close enough to present a united front but also careful not to touch him and cause more damage to the already explosive situation. 

“Now, does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Tony began, and Peter bit his lip, eyes shifting to Thor for him to take the lead. 

“What we do is none of your concern, Tony,” Thor responded easily. Peter had to admit that he was impressed by Thor’s ability to not be bothered about what other people thought. It was refreshing, and Peter honestly wished that he was more like that.

“Well, Thor, it is my concern, seeing as Peter is my responsibility. Tell me, is it normal on Asgard to take advantage of a child?” And _ouch_ , that really hurt. Peter felt like he’d been punched in the gut and all the wind was knocked out of him. Tony wasn’t jealous; he was worried because he thought of Peter as some innocent kid. Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted to throw up or throw something at Tony’s head. 

Maybe both.

Thor stood suddenly, eyes flashing angrily at the implication. “You have sent Peter out on missions before, have you not? Then tell me, why is he old enough to risk his life and yet not old enough to choose who he wishes to have relations with?" 

Tony was temporarily taken back, and Peter felt his stomach squirm at Thor’s passionate and rational defense, looking at him in awe. Tony blinked, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to formulate a rebuttal. He looked to Steve for answers, but Steve looked just as lost as he was. _He’s not even intelligent enough to give you any answers,_ Peter’s brain thought cruelly. He instantly felt a little guilty at the thought. That wasn’t fair, and even he knew that.

“It’s just different,” Tony finally tried weakly, and Thor raised an eyebrow. 

“So he is old enough to decide that he wants to fight and possibly die, but not old enough to decide who shares his bed? That makes no sense to me. On Asgard, we do believe that someone who is old enough to join the battle should be considered old enough to make their own choices. If that is not the case here, then indeed it is you Midgardians that are strange.” Thor’s large, imposing frame was standing strong against the other two Avengers, and Peter was momentarily as dumbstruck as Tony and Steve. 

He’d been complaining about being treated like a child for some time now, but he was never able to express why it bothered him so much. Now, here was Thor saying exactly what Peter felt but couldn’t put into words. Tony dragged him to Germany to fight several Avengers, knowing full well that they had much more experience than Peter did, and yet he treated Peter like a child when it came to the things that didn’t benefit him. 

It was the hypocrisy that drove Peter crazy, and apparently Thor felt the same way. He felt a surge of affection for the god of Thunder. Thor could have easily pretended that he made a mistake or simply walked away to avoid Tony’s wrath, but instead, he was defending their actions. He was fighting for _them_. Peter felt something warm blossom in his chest at the thought. 

“It is just wrong,” Tony finally said harshly. His jaw was set once more, his eyes boring into Thor coldly. Peter suddenly felt all of the pent-up emotions that had been building inside of him burst. He jumped up from the couch, surprising the other three occupants in the room. 

“Why do you even care? It’s not like I mean anything to you. You’ve made _that_ perfectly clear. I’m just a responsibility to you; another chore. Besides, you have _Steve_ , so you don’t get to control who _I_ have sex with. God, I was actually feeling happy this morning, and now this. You ruin everything!” He was practically screaming, spitting out the words like they were venom, his chest heaving from the intensity of his anger. Tony and Steve looked at him with wide eyes, and Peter saw a flash of hurt in Tony’s eyes before they went completely blank. 

“I’m sorry that you feel that way,” Tony said neutrally. “If you want to be with Thor, then by all means, make your own mistakes.” He made a gesture of washing his hands of the situation as he backed away. Steve chased after him, and Peter felt himself deflate.

This was really it; Tony was giving up on him, and Peter was going to lose him forever. He felt something break inside, and he darted towards the door. Thor called after him, but he ignored it. Tears were sliding down his cheeks, and his heart felt like it had been crushed into a million little pieces. Why did this have to hurt so much?

He kept running until his knees gave out, and he fell to the ground with a sob. All he had wanted was for Tony to love him back, and if that wasn’t possible, then he just wanted to stop hurting. He thought he had found a solution in Thor, but somehow he had made things worse. He didn’t know what to do. 

He heard footsteps approaching him, and he silently hoped that it wasn’t Thor. He didn’t want the god to see him like this, and the guilt that he felt for using the other man was making him sick to his stomach. Thor deserved better than that, but Peter had messed up yet another thing, because that seemed to be the only thing that he was good at. He was one gigantic failure. 

The person knelt beside him, putting their hand on his shoulder, and Peter realized that it was far too small to be Thor’s. He looked up, and Natasha was staring at him with sympathy shining in her eyes. He knew that it was supposed to be comforting, but it only made him cry harder. Everything that he had felt since last night was pouring out, and he couldn’t stop the onslaught of emotions. He felt so stupid and weak and pathetic. Natasha put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him towards her. He cried into her chest as she whispered soothing words into his ear. 

He cried until he ran out of tears, and by then he was so emotionally drained that he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. Natasha said nothing, but she continued to rub his back soothingly like Aunt May used to do when he was young and sick. Her presence was comforting, and he appreciated that she didn’t push him for answers. He needed to tell someone though; to get everything off his chest once and for all. He was so tired of keeping it bottled up, and that obviously wasn’t working well anyway. 

“I love Tony,” he whispered, and Natasha nodded. Peter felt a pang in his chest, and he swallowed. If she had figured it out, then that meant it was only a matter of time before everyone else knew, including Thor and Tony. 

“He’s never going to love me, is he?” he asked despondently. He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it out loud; needed to have it confirmed before he could even begin to have closure. Natasha paused, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully as she regarded him.

“Not in the way that you want,” she finally answered truthfully, and Peter nodded in understanding. 

“And I’m just a huge idiot,” he declared with frustration and self-loathing. Natasha shook her head.

“No, you’re not. We’ve all been there – falling for someone who doesn’t want us back. It hurts like hell, but you just have to try and let go of the pain and disappointment, because it won’t get you anywhere.” She sounded like she was speaking from experience, and this time, it was Peter’s turn to regard her thoughtfully. 

“Who was it?” he asked, hoping that she wouldn’t be offended. She looked at him in surprise, obviously not having expected him to see through her, but she deflated with resignation a moment later.

“Bruce,” she admitted, and Peter’s eyes widened. The Black Widow was in love with the Hulk? That was an unlikely couple, but strangers things had happened. Peter wracked his brain to try and remember any interaction between the two of them at the party the night before, but he was coming up with nothing. He had been too focused on Tony to really notice anything else. He wanted to ask what happened, but it really wasn’t any of his business. She would tell him if she ever wanted to. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, and she gave him a small smile, though it was tinged with sadness. 

“Me too. But I can’t sit around and feel sorry for myself. I’ve got a job to do – _we_ have a job to do.” She emphasized ‘we’ so that Peter didn’t doubt his place among the Avengers, and Peter was silently grateful for that. He nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling. He felt an odd sense of comfort knowing that he wasn’t the only one grappling with a broken heart, though it was selfish to think like that. 

“I know that you’re right. It just hurts so damn bad, and I think everything was sort of building for a while, and then today, it just exploded,” he said with shame. He wasn’t proud of the way he had spoken to Tony. He thinks Tony needed to hear it, but he should have found another way to do it. Natasha nodded in understanding.

“I know. And I know that you’re hurt, and Tony _is_ being irrational, but he is just trying to protect you.” She said it almost apologetically, but she felt like Peter needed to hear it. Peter felt the acid churning in his stomach, because he did know that, but he thought that kind of made everything worse. They both looked straight ahead in silence, lost in their own thoughts for a moment. 

“So Thor, huh?” Natasha finally asked with an amused smile, and Peter grinned. 

“Yea,” he admitted, his cheeks heating up. Natasha’s grin stayed on her face, but her eyes turned serious.

“He seems to like you. I know that you want to get over Tony, but just don’t hurt him to do it, you know?” She was trying to be sympathetic and protect her friend at the same time, and Peter could appreciate the complicated position that she was in. He nodded gravely. 

“I won’t. I can’t take back what I’ve already done, but I won’t do anything else to hurt him. You have my word,” he promised. She looked at him intently for a moment, and he held her gaze so that she would see that he meant every word. He doubted that Thor actually _liked_ him, but nobody wanted to feel used. The last thing that he wanted to do was hurt someone else just to make himself feel better. Natasha suddenly brightened, serious demeanor gone. 

“Good. So, what was he like in bed?” She teased, and Peter spluttered. She laughed, and Peter found himself laughing along with her. 

It had been such an insane day. In the last 12 hours, he had his heart broken, lost his virginity to the god of thunder, completely destroyed his relationship with Tony, and now he was talking to Natasha about sex with Thor. The sheer ridiculousness of it all was enough to make him laugh. It was either that or go mad, and frankly, he wasn’t too keen on the latter.

“Well…” he started, trailing off jokingly, and Natasha laughed again. She grasped his arm and leaned into him. 

“Tell me everything,” she said with a smirk. Peter grinned, feeling strangely more at ease than he had in a while. It was like he had hit rock bottom emotionally, and there was some sort of peace in that. 

He still had no idea what was going to happen with Tony or Thor, or even Steve, but for now, he was choosing not to focus on that. He needed to take a break from stressing and overthinking, otherwise, he was going to lose it. He knew that he would need to face Thor and Tony eventually (and sooner rather than later), but for now, Natasha was giving him a temporary reprieve, and Peter was happy to take it.


	4. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't avoid Tony forever, and Thor gets some surprising advice from Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to warn you now: Starker fans are not going to be happy with this. I love Starker, but it doesn’t work in the context of this story (at least in the direction that I wanted to take it), so I’m sorry to everyone who will be disappointed with that!
> 
> This is the “final” chapter, but I am going to post an epilogue as well, so stay tuned for that (if you want).
> 
> Thank you guys for all of the comments and support! I really appreciate it more than you know. I love hearing from you guys :) 

Thor leaned against the balcony rail as he stared out across the compound grounds, lost in thought. The events of last night and this morning were weighing heavily on his mind. He enjoyed being with Peter, but something about the way he had spoken during their conversation with Tony seemed off. Thor felt like he was missing some crucial piece of information, and he didn’t like it. 

He heard footsteps approaching, sparing a glance at Bruce before looking straight ahead again. Bruce seemed to be having an inner conflict, and Thor stood in silence while he let the other man work it out. He seemed to be struggling to find the words to say, and Thor found it unnerving to be on the other end of that. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. 

“Rough morning?” Bruce finally joked, awkwardly trying to break the ice so that they could get to what he really wanted to say. Thor shrugged.

“It was going well before Tony walked into my room,” he stated gruffly, and Bruce flinched slightly.

“Yea, I heard,” he admitted.

“What else have you heard?” Thor asked, eyes boring into Bruce. If everyone was talking, then Bruce probably knew something that Thor didn’t, and the god of thunder was determined to get it out of him. Bruce hesitated, shifting on his legs uncomfortably, before sighing in defeat. 

“That Peter may be in love with Tony.” He said it apologetically, giving Thor an empathetic look. Clint and Natasha had been the ones that picked up on Peter’s feelings, realizing that he was hurt and jealous of Steve. Bruce didn’t want to be the one to tell the god, but he felt like he had to say something out of respect for Thor. He wouldn’t want to be left in the dark if their situations were reversed. Thor’s eyes widened as the pieces clicked into place. His face fell, body slumping slightly. 

“Ah,” he said quietly, moving to sit down on the bench behind him. That explained it then. He was merely a distraction to Peter. Thor had to admit that it hurt, much more than he would have imagined. It wasn’t as if they had made any promises to each other; hell, they hadn’t even known each other for that long. But the idea that Peter hadn’t truly wanted him at all felt like a hammer to the chest. Bruce shifted beside him to regard Thor carefully. 

“You like him, don’t you?” His voice held no judgement or pity, for which Thor was grateful. The god looked away, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

“Yes,” he said so quietly that Bruce had to strain to hear him. Odin help him, he _did_ like Peter. A lot. Thor wasn’t usually the type to fall so easily, but Peter shattered all pretenses of “normal” for him. The boy was different; it was as simple and as complicated as that, and Thor did not completely understand it, but he couldn’t deny that the feelings were there. 

Bruce nodded, having already suspected that. Thor’s mannerisms gave it away, his face like an open book when Bruce told him about Peter’s feelings towards Tony. He sighed, grasping his hands together and leaning over the rail too. 

“Look, I know that you don’t need my advice, and I’m probably the least qualified person to give advice to anyone, but I’m going to say it anyway, okay?” Bruce seemed out of his element, and Thor looked at him with a small, amused smile and raised eyebrows, nodding slightly for Bruce to continue. 

“If you like Peter, then don’t give up on him,” Bruce stated adamantly. Thor blinked, not having expected those words. Bruce had literally just told him that Peter was in love with Tony, so why wouldn’t Thor give up? Bruce seemed to sense his confusion and continued. 

“Look, I know that it’s easy to get caught up in the reasons that it wouldn’t work; whether he wants someone else or deserves better than you,” Bruce started, and Thor was about to say that the latter part did not apply to him, but Bruce seemed lost in his own head while he spoke, so the god held his tongue. 

“But if you love someone, then you have to fight for them, you know? You can’t just give up, because then you’ll always regret it.” He looked at Thor, seeming to suddenly remember what – or who - their conversation was about and clearing his throat.

“Peter thinks he’s in love with Tony, but let’s be honest: it’s really just hero worship. He looks up to Tony, but there’s never going to be anything else between the two of them. Why shouldn’t Peter have the chance to move on and be happy with you?” Bruce asked genuinely, and images of Thor holding Peter that morning flashed through the god’s mind. They had both seemed happy, and Thor really hoped that it wasn’t fake on Peter’s part. 

“I’m not saying that it’s going to be easy, because _everything_ about our lives is always complicated, but if you really like him, then isn’t it worth trying?” Thor could tell that Bruce firmly believed in what he was saying, and he considered his point. 

It stung that Peter had used him as a distraction, but since when did Thor give up because his feelings were hurt? The idea was completely preposterous. He knew that he could make Peter happy – he was sure of it – so if he backed out now, it would be solely because of his pride. That seemed like a stupid reason. A determined grin formed on his face, and he clapped Bruce on the shoulder.

“Thank you, my friend. You have given me wise council,” he told him sincerely. With that, he walked away without another word, leaving Bruce staring after him in curiosity and relief. 

...

“So, should we eat lunch? I am starving,” Natasha asked. Peter’s stomach chose that exact moment to rumble, and they both laughed. 

“Lunch sounds really good,” Peter grinned, but his smile suddenly faded when his brain caught up with him. Natasha looked concerned at his sudden shift in attitude.

“Are you alright?” Her eyes searched his face for any sign that something had happened, and Peter sighed. 

“Yes. I mean, I think I will be. But there’s something that I need to do first,” he said with resignation. Natasha’s eyes flashed with sympathy as she realized what he was referring to. 

“It will be okay,” she said with certainty, and Peter wished that he could believe that.

“Thank you - for everything,” Peter said gratefully, and she smiled warmly at him.

“Any time. And I expect you to keep me updated about you and Thor, got it?” She gave him a look that said that it was absolutely mandatory, and he laughed again.

“Will do,” he responded cheekily, and her grin widened. He stood, bidding her farewell as he headed in the direction of Tony Stark. 

Natasha had been a wonderful reprieve from the drama, but he had to face reality eventually. He stomach began to tie in knots as he neared Tony’s room, but he was surprised to realize that he no longer felt angry or bitter; he just felt resigned and a little empty. It was almost as if he had _finally_ reached his breaking point and given up all hope on the idea of them ever being together. It was a strange, bittersweet feeling. He knocked on Tony’s door, and Steve answered. He looked uncomfortable, glancing behind him and back at Peter. Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Can I talk to Tony for a moment?” Steve looked torn, and Peter forced himself not to get annoyed while he waited for Steve to make a decision. The other man finally stepped back and allowed Peter to enter. Tony was sitting on the bed, a distant look in his eyes as he grasped something in his hand. There were tear tracks on his face, and Peter swallowed over the lump in his throat. 

“I’ll just be outside,” Steve said, and Peter didn’t know if it was meant as a warning to him or a comfort to Tony. The room was silent, and Peter stood awkwardly near the bed, but Tony refused to look at him. His was face blank, devoid of all emotion, and Peter hated it when Tony shut down like that.

“Do you really hate me so much?” The older man finally asked, his voice barely concealing the pain beneath it. Peter’s eyes widened at the question. How could he even think that? He had practically admitted that he loved Tony, and surely the other Avengers had filled him in on that by now. Then again, Tony had isolated himself from everyone but Steve, and Peter doubted that Steve wanted to be the one to tell him the truth about this particular scenario. He sighed.

“Of course not!” he said forcefully, and Tony finally looked at him, eyes widening before they narrowed. He stood up and walked over to Peter, stopping right in front of him, and Peter gulped. 

“You certainly seemed like it earlier,” Tony shot back. His tone was accusing, and Peter wilted. He hated disappointing Mr. Stark. He felt as small as the little kid that Tony kept referring to him as. He didn’t want this to be the end for them. Tony was more than just the person he was in love with; he was Peter’s friend and family, and as hurt and disappointed as he was right now, he didn’t want to lose that forever. 

“I was hurt,” he confessed, and Tony blinked in surprise. 

“Hurt? By what? Did Thor hurt you?” His eyes suddenly got murderous again, and Peter shook his head in frustration. For all his intelligence, the man was just not getting it.

“No, no, not at all!” he said quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation before it became volatile. Tony looked at him skeptically, finally seeing the honestly in his eyes and nodding, and his expression relaxed just a little. 

“Then what were you hurt by?” Tony seemed generally confused, and Peter almost felt bad for him. Then again, he was the one that had to tell Tony the truth and humiliate himself all over again, so he didn’t feel _that_ bad. 

“Because I’m in love with you,” he admitted, sadness and shame in his voice. Tony’s eyes widened, and Peter felt like his heart might burst from his chest, but he continued. 

“I saw you and Steve together last night, and it really hurt. So I found comfort in Thor, and I was actually doing okay. Then you started talking about how I was a kid, and I just, I don’t know. It sucked, you know? I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way that I did; it was really mean, and I’m sorry. You don’t ruin everything,” he finished, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that everything was out in the open. Tony was looking at him like he had never seen him before. 

“You’re in love with me?” He asked incredulously, and Peter nodded. Tony looked like he disappeared into his own mind for a moment before he ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. 

“That does complicate things,” he responded, and Peter almost snorted. That was one way to put it!

“I don’t – “ Tony started, but he paused, seeming at a loss for words as he looked at the item he had been grasping in his hand. It was then that Peter noticed what it was; a picture of the two of them on the way back from Germany. Peter had snapped it in between his video diaries. Peter’s throat went dry. The picture was of the two of them together, but not in a romantic way. Peter looked young, eagerly glancing up at Tony like he was his hero, and Tony was smiling fondly down at him like a – _Oh_. Realization suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

“You think of me as a son, don’t you?” he whispered, disbelief coloring his voice. Tony looked at him with a pained expression, and Peter knew his answer before he even spoke. 

“Yes,” Tony admitted just as quietly, and Peter felt all of the energy drain from his body as he slumped in defeat. If Tony had told him that when the picture was taken, Peter would have been thrilled, but now it just felt wrong. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, his eyes begging Peter to understand. Peter knew that Tony truly was sorry; though for what, he couldn’t be entirely sure. It could have been for not returning his feelings or it could have been for not telling Peter about this sooner so that all of this could have been avoided. Peter nodded back numbly. 

“I know.” He knew that Tony wanted some sort of forgiveness, and as much as this wasn’t the man’s fault, Peter just wasn’t ready to give it to him yet. 

“I’m sorry too,” he finally settled on saying, his statement loaded with a thousand meanings. He was sorry about so many things, and even he wasn’t sure which one he was referring to at this point. Maybe it was the fact that he made Tony cry, because it physically hurt him to think that he had hurt Mr. Stark. He turned to walk away, but Tony grasped his arm to stop him. 

“Are we going to be okay?” he asked, eyes desperate, and Peter had never seen him look so vulnerable. Tony looked so small, like a child wanting to make sure that their parent still loved them after they made a mistake. It honestly broke Peter’s heart. Tony was afraid of losing Peter just as much as Peter was afraid of losing Tony – just in a different way. 

All Tony wanted was a family. At one point, that was what Peter wanted to, but it had warped into something entirely different, and Peter was beginning to realize just how dysfunctional this was. Maybe he needed therapy. Guilt was gnawing on his insides, and he forced a small smile. 

“Eventually,” he answered, hoping that it was the truth. The look of pure relief that passed across Tony’s face was enough for Peter to realize that it _had_ to be the truth. 

...

Peter was leaning over the ledge of the balcony as he looked out. This was one of his favorite spots to think. The cool air was blowing past him gently, carrying leaves above the green grass. His spider senses helped him see a rabbit in the distance; his ears picking up on the chirping of a bird sitting on her eggs. It was so calm and peaceful, and Peter loved it. 

Thor found him standing there, musing that it was the exact same spot where he had come to think earlier. The god found comfort in the view, enjoying the silence and the purity of nature, and he wondered if Peter felt the same. He walked over to stand beside the younger boy, and Peter bit his lip. He was sure that Thor had heard everything by now; gossip traveled faster in this place than a high school. 

“I – “ 

“I know – “ they both started at the same time, laughing as the tension seemed to lessen in the air. 

“Thor, I –” Peter started, but Thor raised his hand to stop him.

“Before you say anything, I wish to tell you what has been on my mind.” He paused, looking a little uncomfortable. 

“I know that you are in love with Tony,” he continued, trying to ignore the twinge in his chest and hide it from his companion. Peter looked down guiltily, and Thor couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. Even though he knew it to be true, it was still not fun to have it confirmed. He took a deep breath to push past that. 

“But I don’t care,” he finished resolutely. Peter’s head snapped up so fast that he was surprised his neck didn’t break. He blinked at the god before him, gaping like a fish for a moment. 

“You don’t care?” he repeated dumbly, and Thor nodded. It wasn’t entirely true; he _did_ care, but he wasn’t going to let that dissuade him.

“No. I enjoyed our time together, and I know that you and Tony are not right for each other,” he stated matter-of-factly, and Peter couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat at Thor’s confidence about the statement. 

“I will not push you, but know that I am patient. When you are ready, I will show you why we are a better match,” he finished. His tone was self-assured but somehow managed not to be cocky, and Peter just stared at him in shock. His heart was hammering in his chest, a warm feeling spreading through his body, and he licked his lips. 

“What if I’m ready for you to show me now?” he whispered, and it was Thor’s turn to be surprised. Of course that was what he wanted, but he had expected to have to wait. Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Thor, last night, I wasn’t with you for the right reasons, and I am sorry.” Thor opened his mouth to respond, but Peter stopped him.

“It wasn’t fair to you, and I truly am sorry. But when I was with you…” he paused, trying to find a way to express himself. 

“I didn’t hurt so much. I felt…happy. Being in your arms felt right in a way that I wasn’t expecting,” he confessed, and Thor’s eyes widened for a second before a grin spread across his face. 

“I know exactly what you mean,” he replied. He held his arms open, almost aching with the need to embrace Peter, but he stopped himself because he wasn’t sure if the gesture would be wanted or not. Peter saw his intentions, and he surprised himself by realizing that he _really_ wanted to be held by Thor right now. He walked closer, wrapping his arms around Thor’s back comfortably. 

Thor quickly returned the hug, holding onto Peter as the god’s muscles relaxed, tension evaporating that he hadn’t even realized he had been carrying. Peter practically melted into the touch as well, listening to the soothing sound of Thor’s heartbeat. They stayed like that for a moment before Peter pulled back. He hesitated, not wanting to ruin the moment but also needing to be completely honest with Thor; Peter owed him at least that much.

“I’m not saying that I don’t still have feelings for Tony. I love him, and I can’t just make that disappear, no matter how much I want to,” he admitted reluctantly. Thor nodded in understanding, hoping that there was a ‘but’ in there somewhere. 

“I don’t know when I am going to be completely over him or what all of this means for us, but I do know that I like being with you, and I really want to see where this goes,” Peter finished. There. He had laid all of his cards on the table, and now it was up to Thor to decide the next move. 

Thor grinned cheerfully, the rock in his stomach shrinking. For now, that was enough for him. He pulled Peter into a searing kiss, enjoying the idea that this was going to be a regular occurrence. Thor was pouring all of his emotions into the kiss, and Peter felt breathless and light-headed from the intensity of it. 

He wasn’t sure about many things, but his gut was telling him that this could be the start of something really good, and he couldn’t wait to find out.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone gets a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the end of our story. I really appreciate all of the comments and support that you guys have given me, and I hope that you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Just as a heads up, this epilogue is tooth-rotting fluff. Seriously, it may give you cavities. Sorry, but I just had to write a happy ending after Infinity War (screw you, Marvel).
> 
> Also, I’ve decided to make this a part of a series, because I will be writing companion pieces to this story. They are going to be one-shots of Thor and Peter’s relationship within the universe of this story. I may also write a sequel eventually, but I won’t say that for sure just yet. We’ll see! :)

**1 year later.**

Peter smiled happily as he made his way to the pavilion that had been set up on the compound grounds. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, and even though the sun was shining, it wasn’t causing a sweltering heat. All in all, it was the perfect day for a wedding.

Peter’s smile widened when he caught sight of Thor waiting for him at the entrance. The god was looking inside, and Peter stealthily snuck up behind him. He covered Thor’s eyes with his hands - an old, corny move from the romantic comedies that his Aunt May used to watch, but he couldn’t help it when the situation presented itself. Thor laughed, turning around to face Peter. His eyes were shining with fondness and joy, and he pulled Peter close, kissing him soundly until Peter felt breathless.

“Ready?” Thor asked, holding out his arm, and Peter grinned.

“Of course,” he replied, lacing their arms together as they walked inside.

They took their seats, giving Bruce the thumbs up as he stood nervously at the altar. The music began to play soon after, and everyone stood as Natasha walked down the aisle in an elegant white dress with flowers sewn into the lace and her hair in a French twist with a bun, small diamonds glittering throughout. She had joked that wearing a white dress was completely misleading, but Peter thought that she secretly craved a small amount of tradition in their very untraditional lives. It was something that he could understand perfectly.

Natasha had a lovely, radiant smile on her face, her body practically glowing from happiness. Bruce had tears in his eyes and an awed smile on his face, like he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. It was one of the sweetest things that Peter had ever seen. It had taken a while for them to get there, but with a little nudging from Peter and Thor (well, after Peter “persuaded” Thor to give Bruce a little push), the two were _finally_ together.

Once they actually started their relationship, neither felt like there was any reason to wait, and the wedding followed quickly. Thor and Peter watched Bruce and Natasha say their vows, both thrilled for their friends to finally get their happy ending. Thor took Peter’s hand in his, and the two shared a soft smile. It had been a whirlwind of a year with plenty of trials _and_ celebrations, yet they had made it out on the other side, and Peter couldn't be happier.

It had taken a while to move past what happened with Tony, and that time was filled with awkward tension whenever Tony, Thor, Peter and Steve (or any combination of the four) were in the same room. Thankfully, they had all been determined not to let it ruin their relationships (familial, friendship, or romantic), and the tension had eventually become minimal.

At the beginning, Tony stubbornly hated Peter’s relationship with Thor, but after their giant fight, he hadn’t felt comfortable enough to intervene again. Their broken relationship was still on thin ice, and Tony wasn’t going to risk plunging into the freezing waters below. Thankfully, the older man did manage to come around eventually when he realized that Thor wasn’t using Peter and genuinely cared for him.

Even though things had improved a lot, they would still never be the same as they once were – they couldn’t be. None of them could erase the memories or the feelings, and they couldn’t go back in time to change anything, so they did the only thing they could do: move forward. The situation wasn’t perfect, by any means, but it was better than Peter could have hoped for a year ago.

During the reception, Tony pulled him to the side. The older man stood stiffly, his jaw clenched. His eyes were purposely guarded and steely, and Peter sucked in a nervous breath.

"I'm going to propose to Steve," Tony said, and Peter blinked. He supposed that he wasn't surprised. He knew that it would happen eventually. Though he was a little surprised to realize that it didn't bother him. There was still a tiny bit of residual sadness over what could have been, but that was all; no heartache or despair or betrayal.

Suddenly, Peter understood the tenseness in Tony’s body. He expected Peter to berate him. Tony was mentally preparing himself to lose Peter again, and Peter felt guilty for causing that. He had forgiven Tony – not that he really needed to be forgiven in the first place, since it wasn’t his fault – but they had never actually _talked_ about it. They always just sidestepped the topic, both too worried to bring it up and accidentally cut the fragile string that held their friendship together once and for all.

"Well, I'm sure that he'll say yes," Peter told him with a small smile. Tony’s blank expression flickered with surprise and a cautious hope.

"And you are okay with this?” His tone was genuinely concerned – though Peter had no doubt that he would go through with it whether Peter was okay with it or not. Still, he appreciated that Tony didn’t _want_ to hurt him. Peter felt a sense of calm wash through his body as he realized that he actually was okay with it. If someone had told him that a year ago, he would have thought they were insane, but now, he felt at peace.

"Yea, I am. And I'm happy for you," he responded honestly. Relief flicked across Tony’s face before he quickly schooled it into his normal, confident expression. But it was enough for Peter to realize that Tony really did want him in his life, and on some level, wanted his blessing. The thought was a little heartwarming, if Peter was being honest.

"Thank you," Tony said stoically, as though it was no big deal, but Peter knew better, and he offered him a small smile.

"Just don't use _I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore_ as your wedding song. It gets stuck in my head, and I might throw something at you,” he teased, and Tony laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides from amusement.  

"Deal. I wouldn't dare steal Natasha and Bruce's song anyway. The Hulk would probably come out and kill me," he half-joked. Tony placed his hand on Peters shoulder affectionately – an old habit that apparently never died – and Peter grinned. This felt almost normal, and Peter realized just how much he had missed having Tony as his mentor. Tony's eyes caught sight of something behind Peter, and his grin turned almost mischievous.

"I think your boyfriend would like your attention," he said in amusement. Peter looked behind him, and sure enough, Thor was watching them intently, his eyes fixed on the place where Tony's hand was touching Peter’s shoulder.

Peter suppressed a laugh. He secretly loved it when Thor got protective and jealous. The god would never say anything or make drama, but his actions gave him away. Over the course of the past year, Peter had realized that Thor actually did wear his heart on his sleeve; you just had to know what to look for, and Peter had gotten _very_ good at reading Thor's emotions. He nodded amiably once more to Tony, who smiled back, before parting ways.

Peter walked over to Thor, wrapping his arms around his broad frame and kissing him. The little bit of tension in Thor's shoulders relaxed and disappeared into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Thor placed a hand on Peter’s cheek and stared deeply into his eyes. Peter knew him well enough to know that he wanted to ask but wouldn’t for fear of prying too much, so Peter saved him the inner conflict.

"He's going to propose to Steve," he told the god, and Thor looked temporarily taken back. His expression quickly changed into a guarded, almost pained one.

"Are you okay?" He asked gruffly, and Peter suddenly realized that Thor was still worried that he wanted Tony instead of him. He inwardly sighed. He really should have had _this_ talk sooner, but it was such a sore subject – almost like a minefield, never knowing when something was going to set off a bomb of emotions – so he had admittedly avoided it. He was starting to feel a bit guilty about that now.

"Yea, I'm good. And I'm happy for them," he answered truthfully. Thor searched his face for any sign of a lie, but when he found none, he grinned cheerfully.

"So am I," he exclaimed, and Peter grinned. Thor kissed him once more before Peter rested his head against Thor’s chest, content with the god holding him close as they watched the happy couple dancing.

"Maybe that will be us one day," Thor said quietly, and Peter felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"Maybe," he responded just as softly, his mouth suddenly going dry. It was a lovely thought, though Peter wasn’t sure that he was ready for that just yet. Still, he couldn’t deny the appeal of marrying the perfect man standing beside him, falling asleep and waking up next to him each and every day. It sounded wonderful.

"But I’m not wearing a dress," he joked, and Thor laughed deeply.

"But you would look so gorgeous in a dress," Thor shot back playfully, and Peter laughed.

“Tell you what, when you can turn green, then I’ll wear a dress,” he teased, suddenly regretting it when Thor seemed to be genuinely considering that. Peter inwardly groaned. The god was going to find some way to turn green, and then he was going to be stuck wearing a dress.

“You also have to take me to Asgard first,” he added quickly, hoping to get Thor to forget about the previous topic. Thor’s smiled softened.

“Of course. How does next weekend sound?” he offered, and Peter spluttered. Thor spoke as if going to Asgard was as normal as a trip to the supermarket. Peter couldn’t deny the excitement and warmth that spread through his body like wildfire at the idea.

"Next weekend sounds perfect,” he answered. He loved the idea of visiting Thor’s home; of meeting the people there that were important to him. It seemed like a big step for their relationship, but it was one that they were both fully ready to take.

In all honesty, this wasn't the life that Peter had imagined having a year ago. But now, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
